The Scary Story of the Teletubbies who were Invading!
by Digbickllama
Summary: Teletubbies are super scary, but what about when they invade? Read the story of some boys who defend their side of the city from their foes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The First Ones

The night air smelled real good like a taco as Tyrone Thanegga left after his successful four hour shift at Taco Maco. Taco Maco was a Mexican food restaurant on the south side of Mustafastan City where people of all ages came to eat, smell the authentic scents and host family events. It was the pride of this part of town. He was making less than minimum wage but felt proud because the Owner, Mr. Escober, gave him some funny tasting suger from his home country of Mexico in return. As he walked down Getohnega Lane, he heard big footsteps that reminded him of when his Uncle Jeff used to take care of him and beat him for winning in Mario Kart.

"What be that shit?" Tyrone wondered.

The young authentic African-American soon received his answer. Approximately three giant Teletubbies ten-and-a-half times bigger than a graffe were running in the direction of Taco Maco. He had to do something to save the place! He called up his close friends Jamal and Chad to help defend the area until backup could arrive. They said they would also let their friends Jeff and Daquan know.

Tyrone let ownership know the situation's severity.

"Esté pendejo dijo que algunos muñequitos vienen para acá a matarnos. Que estupido." Mr. Escober said. Tyrone didn't understand but he assumed Mister was praying that they would stay safe.

The kid waited for the others on the bench outside and saw as the Teletubbies came closer. They bore symbols that seemed oddly familiar. Hmmmm... Tyrone thought. Then it hit him; those were north side marks on them!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The History of Mustafastan

The history of Mustafastan City is a difficult one to comprehend. It was founded in 1969 by Mustafa's dad for when his son turned 16 so he could drive around in his Ferrari without getting it robbed. Mustafa is currently the mayor of the wonderful town. Immigrants started arriving from areas in the Middle East, Africa, central America and other countries with economic or political stressors. At first, things were nice and peaceful and everybody got along. Two major religions lived cohesively, the Llama Church and the Mamacita Naturalesa Church. As time went on however they evolved. The Llama Church was symbolized by the Circle and the Mamacita Naturalesa Church was represented by the Square. A serious debate developed; Which shape is better: Squares or Circles? Riots and civil unrest broke out throughout the 80s and 90s. Those who supported Squares shunned Circle supporters and Circle lovers unanimously decided to look down upon Square lovers. In 1993, town hall was burned down and line was drawn. Squares resided in the North side and Circles resided in the South side. Things had been quiet aside from an argument that turned deadly in 2005 which resulted in the killing of three Squares and one Circle. Now, however, it looks like a large scale event is unfolding.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Plan

Just as Tyrone made his discovery, the crew pulled up on a nigga like skrrt.

"Wuss gucci mah nigga?" asked Jeff.

"You not black shut up bruh," said Daquan.

Everyone laughed. Jeff was from the projects like everyone else but was given a hard time because he was white.

Tyrone filled everyone in on what he knew. "Y'all see them shits? I don't know what they are but they look like Barney mixed with Mickey Mouse and they're repping north side."

Jamal explained, "Dem tings be Teletubbies. They used to have their own television show for kids." Jamal's parents are from Jamaica. They came to Mustafastan to avoid persecution for not liking Bob Marley's music. He also spent a lot of time in the library so he always knew useful information in clutch situations. "There were rumours that they were actually real and just hidden in the Suburbs so we wouldn't know bout dem but it seems they are very real. They allegedly represent the ideas of their respective side"

Tyrone asked Chad, the master strategist, "What should we do to save the restaurant? They know how much it means to us so destroying it likely their goal."

Chad thought intensely. It tooked 13 and a half seconds before spoke. "They should be physical representations of the north side's culture. What would that be?"

Jeff answered, angrily, "They suck at basketball and can't resist a good Memorial Day weekend sale on grilling materials."

"That's right. So here's the plan. We distract them and take turns attacking and retreating. As we do this we try to find their weakness. Ready?"

Everybody yelled, " HECK YEAH!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Initial Attack

They took their positions in the bushes next to the road and waited as the Teletubbies made their way into the south side.

Jeff whispered, "You have to admit, this is legit squad goals for real."

Daquan whispered back, "Kid shut the frick up." Jeff giggled.

The footsteps started to sound louder and started to shake the ground harder as the invaders inched closer. One was pink, another was purple and the last was blue. Once close enough, the boys attacked.

Tyrone went for a slap in the face of the Purple Teletubby. It shocked him and he went flying back twenty feet. A faint "oof" was heard in the distance.

Daquan, Jamal and Chad went for a group attack on the Blue Teletubby and felt had their arms paralyzed for a few seconds. They ran back for cover to rest a little before the next attack.

Jeff was the last guy and there and slapped the Pink Teletubby's ass. It thrust its pelvis forward, seemingly surprised by the sensation. The other two Teletubbies smacked the Pink one in the head.

Jeff did this again with the same result. He did a quiet moan.

This attracted the attention of all three Teletubbies for some reason. Before anybody could figure out why, Jeff was smacked down the road back to Taco Maco. The boys started to become worried. What if they couldn't stop these Teletubbies? Were there more? Will the people of the Squares invade with the giants leading them?

As the question hovered in the air, more stomping was heard. Only this time, it came from behind them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Backup

A red Teletubby and a yellow one had arrived covered in Circles.

"Frick yeah!" all the boys exclaimed.

They were smaller and fewer than the north siders but were a lot better fit to fight than the kids.

Chad talked. "Let them take the attention while we regroup. I have another plan."

Tyrone, Jamal, Daquan and Chad ran to check on the groggy Jeff.

Jeff said, "That dude seemed mad homo and it was kinda hot but the other two weren't having it." Jeff was a well known gay throughout the southern part of Mustafastan City and was beloved by everybody for breaking barriers and being a role model for change. The north side did not like him.

"I noticed that too," Chad said. "Here's the deal. Those guys won't hold the other three back for much longer. We need to exploit their weakness of sensitive asses to defeat them." After finishing explaining, they split up to take their positions.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All part of the plan

As all poor cities know, potholes were a real problem in the south side of the city and construction was happening daily. They couldn't even afford multiple cones to separate the roads so they just bought a few big ones. This provided the perfect environment to create havoc and decrease the big Teletubbies' mobility.

Jamal and Daquan were using cranes to move these cones. Tyrone went to the dollar store. Jeff threw things he could find such as fidget spinners and chairs at the pink, purple and blue Teletubbies so they moved closer to the construction site. Chad set up a limbo pole so when the Red and Yellow 'Tubbies were pushed back, the Pink, Purple and Blue ones would either fall backwards or crawl under.

As they approached, the nightlights and stoplights all went off. Nothing could be seen so everything was silent and still. Only a slight shuffling could be heard.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Stroke of Luck

The lights went back on, blinding the Teletubbies but not the humans, whom had placed ocular lenses with darkened glass over their visual organs to prevent a loss of awareness of the situation at hand. The northside Teletubbies struggled to stand and fell on their faces from shock.

Taking advantage, Daquan and Jamal lifted the large cones which had been covered in glue and attached to the cranes by Tyrone and placed them on the south side Teletubbies' front side. They had recovered quickly and were instructed to attack rather than defend now.

They came up behind the Purple and Blue Teletubbies and thrust into their asses, hard and long. They took a pounding and groaned with pain. The Pink Teletubby did not attack but waited for his turn. He was penetrated in two holes as his dying brethren watched breathlessly.

"You have to admit, this really fucking hot," sighed Jeff.

Everybody agreed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Misunderstanding

As the police arrived and questioned the Pink Teletubby, they learned that they weren't after Taco Maco. When asked about their purpose for causing such a ruckus, he pointed BEHIND the restaurant. They were headed to the gay nightclub right behind it.

"Teletubbies are tortured souls," Jamal explained. "Since the north side of town is full of hardcore straights, they likely tried to come here to fulfill their wishes."

The boys were silent. So they had harassed a few innocent gay Teletubbies? Guilt crept in.

"Guys, don't worry," Jeff said. "If they're tortured souls, then they died because they were at peace after this."

"Then why is the Pink Teletubby still alive?" Daquan asked.

They were silent again. It seems what they had to withstand, from the projectiles, injuries and sexual abuse, was too much for the poor 'Tubbies.

The boys bid farewell and walked to their homes, the sounds of a moaning giant fading into the distance.


End file.
